


Breakfast in Bed

by fandom_explosion



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: Mat opened his eyes lazily, barely registering that he was awake. Confused, all he could say was, "Why is there food in the library?"He probably still thinks he's asleep. That's adorable as hell. "No sweetie, you just woke up in your room. I made you breakfast." You placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he finally pieced together that he wasn't sleeping anymore.He took a while to sit up, but after putting on his glasses, he paused when he saw the mug of coffee in your hand. "... Is that for me?"





	Breakfast in Bed

You quietly opened the door to Mat's bedroom, carefully balancing a plate of toast, two over-easy eggs, and three pieces of bacon in one hand while the other hand quietly controlled the door. He approached Mat's side of the bed and set the plate of food on the nightstand. You couldn't help but look at Mat's sleeping form.

After a couple of seconds, you snapped out of it and left the room, returning with a mug of coffee. You yourself weren't much of a coffee person, but you learned how to make coffee just how Mat likes it. You opened the blinds to let more light into the room before you went up to Mat, giving him a firm shake while softly saying, "Sweetie, it's morning. I have a surprise for you."

Mat opened his eyes lazily, barely registering that he was awake. Confused, all he could say was, "Why is there food in the library?"

 _He probably still thinks he's asleep. That's adorable as hell._ "No sweetie, you just woke up in your room. I made you breakfast." You placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he finally pieced together that he wasn't sleeping anymore.

He took a while to sit up, but after putting on his glasses, he paused when he saw the mug of coffee in your hand. "... Is that for me?"

"It sure is!" You hold the mug out to him for him to take, which he gladly did.

He took in a deep breath, savoring the drink's aroma. "Thanks so much Y/N." He gave you a kiss on the cheek, and you give him one in return.

As he sipped his warm coffee, you replied, "It wasn't a problem. Besides, there's much more for you." You hold out the plate of food to him, and his eyes went wide as he set his coffee on the nightstand and took the plate into his hands.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't have! This," he began gesturing wildly, "Is so cool!" He had the biggest smile on his face, very grateful for the treat. "Thank you so much Y/N." He took the knife and fork from the plate and began eating, enjoying every bite. You could see it in his face how much he loved your cooking.

"So," you started in a curious voice as you sat next to him on the bed, "What did you dream about last night?"

Mat thought about it while chewing his mouthful of food. He swallowed, then began explaining, "So, remember that dream I had about three weeks ago where I was doing a gig in the library?"

You had to wrack your memory for it, but you recalled how he was apparently playing the world's loudest set. You gave him a nod, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, this time, instead of me performing, I was watching Pablo perform. The thing is, he was playing probably the world's quietest set. The other people in the library were speaking the loudest that I've ever heard someone speak in a library. I was in the middle of studying for a math exam, and I could barely focus at all. Then I guess I began smelling some food, and I think that's where I woke up." He popped some bacon in his mouth, leaning on your shoulder. "Also, you make the best bacon. Tell me your secrets."

"Not until you tell me how you sing like a god," you smiled and gently pinched his cheek. That earned you a chuckle from him.

Once he was done with his plate of food, he exchanged his plate for the coffee on the nightstand. He drank some more of it, then looked into your eyes. "What did I do to deserve a man as wonderful as you?" You instantly began blushing, putting an arm over his shoulders.

"Well, you served me a cup of coffee at The Coffee Spoon, gave me your test batch of Banana Bread Kennedys, and looked so darn handsome while you were getting nervous and into what you were talking about."

Mat buried his face into your chest with a whine. "Was I really _that_ nervous?"

You smiled softly, rubbing your thumb on his arm. "You weren't _that_ nervous, but you sure looked cute when you were getting flustered."

He raised his head up. "Really?"

"Babe, do you think I'd say that just to make you feel good?"

"... Maybe?"

You chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips. "You're too much."

He smiled, setting the remaining coffee on top of the cleared plate. "How about we start getting ready for another day at The Coffee Spoon?"

He hummed, pulling you into his arms. "Ah, yes, another day where the two best boyfriends run the town's best coffee shop."

You gave him a hug. "But, we won't be able to make it on time if you don't get ready soon."

Mat rolled his eyes jokingly, "Says the one who's still in their PJ's."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts! I love writing stuff with Mat!


End file.
